hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
List of all Equipment cards
The following is a list of all Equipment Cards in ''Hand of Fate 2, ''separated by type and then in alphabetical order. This excludes all cards in the Supplies section of the deck. Weapons * Absolved Plight * Arcane Edge * Assassin's Blades * Billy Clubs * Blood Crescent * Brilliant Blade * Cardinal Blade * Coward's Bane * Dark Thirst * Dazzling Blade * Devil's Touch * Encrusted Mace * Executioner's Axe * Exquisite Blade * Frost Fang * Harvest Blade * Holy Mace * House Koschei's Blades * Hretha's Ire * Humble Hammer * Hunter's Blades * Intriguing Sword * Last Hope * Law and Order * Lost Hope * Marksman's Bane * Neglected Sword * Ranger's Blades * Rola's Last * Sacrificial Blades * Scarab Grasp * Scorched Blade * Setekh's Sting * Setekh's Wrath * Silver-Tipped Saw * Sisters Of Vengeance * The Peeler * The Winds Return * Thunaer's Talons * Villager's Axe * Weathered Blades * Winters Bane * Witching Blades Shields * Bastion of Purification * Brigand's Shield * Broad Shield * Golden Shield * Hellion Shield * Kingmaker * Nazgar's Reckoning * Northern Justice * Ram Shield * Reinforced Shield * Shadow of the Empire * Shield * Shield of Aegle * Valiant Aegis * Wanderer's Bounty * Ward of the Innocent * Wooden Shield Armor * Adventurer's Garb * Armour of Gluttony * Berserker's Creed * Blackguard's Platemail * Champion's Platemail * Dead King Scales * Frost's Embrace * Imperial Armour * Inquisitor's Raiment * Jousting Armour * Mercenary Garb * Pious Robes * Platinum Suit * Spiked Boneguard * Suit of Ice * Weave of the Protector * Weave of the Warden Helms * Adventurer's Aide * Bounty Hunter's Helm * Crown Of Scales * Disciple's Guise * Felvin's Favour * Frontier Barbut * Gambler's Hood * Gladiator's Visage * Goblin King's Gift * Imperial Helm * King's Crown * Knight's Helm * Kubarak's Gaze * Mask of the Exile * Mask of the Holy Fortunes * The Lord's Diadem Rings * Band of Faith * Bullseye * Chef's Charm * Dark Grove Ring * Elusive Charm * Elven Ring * Extinguisher * Forest Guardian's Ring * Gambler's Jewel * Grifter's Companion * Kallas' Ring * Light of Truth * Ring of Concentration * Ring Of Defence * Ring of Food * Ring of Precaution * Ring of the Feast * Ruby Ring * Sacrificial Bond * Thieves Folly * Tiger's Eye Artefacts * Amicitias Spirit * Blinding Brew * Bloodletting Vial * Blunderbuss * Colbjorn's Traps * Coldsnap * Cry of Victory * Dead Man's Hand * Dionysius Revenge * Edesia's Charm * Empire's Burden * Empire's Ruin * Frost Bolt * Hali's Ward * Heroes Call * Holy Purification * House Belobog's Ruin * Lion Heart * Meteor Strike * Pillager's Pride * Reaper's Arrow * Rethgar's Quake * Sapper's Bolt * Shrapnel Bomb * Thornshell * Thunderbolt * Traitor's Urge * Warlock Wraps * Will of the Emperor * Will of the Northerner Category:Cards